


On thin ice

by KilluCoulomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Haikyuu!! Christmas Countdown, Ice Skating, M/M, Winter, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/KilluCoulomb
Summary: Specially for the Haikyuu!! Christmas countdown. Prompt: Ice Skating.Have some Daisuga fluff for the soul.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 52





	On thin ice

When they arrived at the think, Daichi seemed a little nervous. Okay, he would never confess but ice skating wasn't really something he enjoyed a lot and… it was hard. But he didn't want to be embarrassed by his amazing ice skating abilities in front of his boyfriend when they finally managed to go out and spend Christmas together.

The snow fell softly on the floor and they saw people laughing and sliding through the frozen water, the skate's blades cutting the ice.

"So? Are we going in or not?" Suga asked with a snort. Daichi couldn't even think about hesitating before Suga got two pairs of ice skates, smiling brightly at himself.

Skates on, Daichi was afraid to step in the ring. His legs trembled to try to keep his balance. He held the safety handrail and stayed there.

"Daichi! Come on, it's not that hard." Suga slid next to him graciously. How the hell did he do that?  
"It is! My legs don't work!" He exclaimed.

Suga took both his hands while slowly getting his boyfriend out of the edge of the rink. He was shining. His silver hair and hazel eyes made a gorgeous combination with the snow falling down and the Christmas lights around the Park. Daichi was a bit lost in his eyes to notice they were already in the center of the rink, Suga holding his hands to guide him there.

"H-hey!" He struggled, skates sliding and keeping him in the same place. Pretty despairing. "S-suga! I'm gonna fa-"

Daichi fell on the hard ice, on top of Suga.  
"Ouch! I think I just broke something…" the silver-haired boy said, trying to get up. Daichi was suddenly over aware of their position, heat spreading through his face.

"Are you blushing?" Suga laughed. "How cute!" He cupped his cheeks, smiling softly. Suga placed a peck on Daichi's lips. "Now, get up. Will you?"

Daichi sat on the ice and slowly tried to lift his body, afraid of falling again. Suga was already up again, watching his tries.

"Want some help, sir?" Suga mocked.  
Daichi rolled his eyes, sticking his hand out for him. They both got up again and Suga went closer, trying to keep Daichi from falling with a hand around his waist.

"Now let's try again, okay? Follow me, slowly" Suga started sliding. Foot by foot, Daichi followed him. Well, that wasn't that hard. He felt the warmth of his boyfriend's body on his and his hand squeezing his waist when he was about to fall. It was beyond amazing.

When Daichi seemed to be getting it, Suga slid faster and put himself in front of him. He stuck his hand out again, giggling. "Can you follow me now?" Daichi grasped the hand and felt Suga guiding their way. Drawing a big circle in the ice, Suga would sometimes just turn and feel the wind and snow on his face. He had all the world, turning to watch how beautiful he could be, enjoy the cold atmosphere. He was now spinning and skating around Daichi, laughing.   
Daichi was sure he fell in love with Suga again that night.  
And he was sure he would never stop loving him.


End file.
